Warrior Outfits Quest/Spoiler
Outfit These outfits can be selected by any Premium Account player, only the addons are included in this quest. Shoulder Spike Required Equipment * 100 Hardened Bones * 100 Turtle Shells * 1 Fighting Spirit * 1 Dragon Claw Method * All of the items listed above can be obtained before you start the quest. You are advised to collect the items before you speak to the NPC ** Collect the Hardened Bones from Bonebeasts ** Collect the Turtle Shells from Tortoises ** Collect a Dragon Claw from Demodras ** Exchange 2 Royal Helmets for a Fighting Spirit in Djinn fortress * Once you have the items, go to the Knight's Guild in Carlin and talk to Trisha. Transcript Player: hi Trisha: Welcome back, knight Player! Player: addon Trisha: Are you talking about my spiky shoulder pad? You can't buy one of these. They have to be earned. Player: earn Trisha: I'm not sure if you are enough of a hero to earn them. You could try, though. What do you think? Player: yes Trisha: Okay, who knows, maybe you have a chance. A really small one though. Listen up: ... Trisha: First, you have to prove your guts by bringing me 100 hardened bones. ... Trisha: Next, if you actually managed to collect that many, please complete a small task for our guild and bring us 100 turtle shells. ... Trisha: It is said that excellent shields can be created from these. ... Trisha: Alright, um, afterwards show me that you have fighting spirit. Any true hero needs plenty of that. ... Trisha: The last task is the hardest. You will need to bring me a claw from a mighty dragon king. ... Trisha: Did you understand everything I told you and are willing to handle this task? Player: yes * Once you have all the items, go back to her. Player: hi Trisha: Welcome back, knight Player! Player: 100 hardened bones Trisha: How are you faring with your mission? Have you collected all 100 hardened bones? Player: yes Trisha: I'm surprised. That's pretty good for a man. Now, bring us the 100 turtle shells. Player: 100 turtle shells Trisha: Did you get us 100 turtle shells so we can make new shields? Player: yes Trisha: Well done - for a man. These shells are enough to build many strong new shields. Thank you! Now - show me fighting spirit. Player: fighting spirit Trisha: So, can you show me your fighting spirit? Player: yes Trisha: Correct - pretty smart for a man. But the hardest task is yet to come: the claw from a lord among the dragon lords. Player: Dragon claw Trisha: Have you actually managed to obtain the dragon claw I asked for? Player: yes Trisha: You did it! I have seldom seen a man as courageous as you. I really have to say that you deserve to wear a spike. Go ask Cornelia to adorn your armour. * Now visit Cornelia, she's the armor NPC just south of the depot. Player: hi Cornelia: Welcome to the finest armorshop in the land, Player! Player: Armour Cornelia: Ah, you must be the hero Trisha talked about. I will prepare the shoulder spikes for you. Please give me some time to finish it. * Female characters will need to wait 1 hour. Player: hi Cornelia: Welcome to the finest armorshop in the land, Player! Player: Armour Cornelia: It's finished! Since you are a man I thought you'd probably want two. Men always want that little extra status symbol. Sword Required Equipment * 100 Iron Ore * 1 Piece of Royal Steel Method * All of the items listed above can be obtained before you start the quest. You are advised to collect the items before you speak to the NPC ** Collect Iron Ore from Dwarves ** Obtain Piece of Royal Steel by trading items to A Sweaty Cyclops in Ab'Dendriel (The Sweaty Cyclops Quest) must give 3 Bast Skirts and a Crown Armor to the Sweaty Cyclops to get the steel. * Once you have the items, speak to Morgan in Sabrehaven (on the island of Meriana). * Ask him about "weapons", and tell him you want the "warrior's sword". * Give him the items and he will forge the sword addon for you. Transcript Player:Hi Morgan:Hello Player: Addon Morgan: I can forge the finest weapons for knights and warriors. They may wear them proudly and visible to everyone. Player: Weapons Morgan: Would you rather be interested in a knight's sword or in a warrior's sword? Player: Warrior's sword Morgan: Great! Simply bring me 100 iron ore and one royal steel and I will happily forge it for you. Player : Forge Morgan: What would you like me to forge for you? A knight's sword or a warrior's sword? Player : Warrior's sword Morgan : Alright! As a matter of fact, I have one in store. Here you go! Player : Bye Morgan: Good bye.